


Conversations With a Hat

by TrivialPursuit



Series: Black Family Values [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Sorting, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrivialPursuit/pseuds/TrivialPursuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which a family is sorted, the Sorting Hat goes against its better judgement, and some of the most infamous witches and wizards are born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations With a Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I personally find the Black house placements interesting, because while they are all Blacks and Blacks are always in Slytherin, I think for the most part they exemplified qualities of other houses.

'Slytherin!'

' _You desire to be in Slytherin yet I see bravery within you. I see loyalty to those you love, one in particular._ '

'Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!'

' _Gryffindor would nurture these qualities carefully, as they are the most prized_.'

'Slytherin, you stupid sack of cloth!'

' _Are you not sure that you would be more suited to Gryffindor? Are you sure you wouldn't be happier in another house?_ '

'I'm a Black, stupid. We're always in Slytherin.'

' _But perhaps you might like to break the mould_?'

'I am the epitome of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Mother always says so.'

' _Very well, but I still think you would have done terribly well in Gryffindor_.'

'Slytherin.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

 

 

~

 

 

  
'Slytherin...'

' _You are much less certain then your sister. Are you sure you would not be happier in Hufflepuff?_ '

'It is expected. All Blacks are in Slytherin. It doesn't matter what I think, it is for the good of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.'

' _If that is what you wish._ '

'It is.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

 

 

~

 

 

 

'Please put me in Slytherin Mr Hat.'

' _You are much more polite then most students_.'

'Mama always says you get as more with a kind word then a curse.'

' _Ah, yes, I remember sorting your Mama, Slytherin, am I correct?_ '

'Yes, but it wasn't that hard of a guess.'

' _You are very loyal to those you love, are you sure you would not be happier among ravens then snakes_?'

'It is not done. Blacks are in Slytherin.'

' _Do you insist?_ '

'I insist.'

' _Very well, I hope this will not bring you too much pain._ '

'It will cause me more if you do not.'

' _Whatever do you mean?_ '

'Nothing, Mr Hat, nothing.'

' _Very well. But are you quite certain?_ '

'Quite.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

 

 

~

 

 

  
'Gryffindor!'

' _You are like your cousin, she demanded in the exact same way._ '

'Well she's a snake and I'm going to be a lion, right Hat?'

' _Are you sure you would not do better in Slytherin? You are brave yes, but that bravery is more arrogance then true valour. I see_ _ambition as well, you aspire to greatness, not dissimilar from the kind your mother desires of you, but you see yourself on a different path to achieve it._ '

'I don't want to be  _anything_  like my family! I hate my family!'

' _And yet it is inevitable. You profess to hate them yet you show great love._ '

'Well they're family.'

' _And yet, family means different things to different people_

'Family's blood. Who else would they be?'

' _I don't know, you tell me._ '

'Anyway, I won't be like them.'

' _Life doesn't work like that, if you believe in destiny or if you believe in the power of– what was is that lovely Mr Tonks called it?– genetics, yes. It doesn't matter if you believe in one or another, you cannot outrun you family, they're inside of you no matter what._ '

'I'll never let them win.'

' _And yet, they've already won. It is ironic, I suppose, that you would probably be a better Slytherin then any of them will ever be. Blacks are always fighting their true natures for the good of the family, which, I suppose, makes them both the best and worst Slytherins._ '

'So you'll let me in Gryffindor?'

' _Is that what your heart truly desires?_ '

'Yes.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

 

 

~

 

 

  
' _Hello dear heart, it's so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from your family._ '

'Only Mama calls me that .'

' _Any requests like the rest of your family?_ '

'Slytherin please, if I went anywhere else Mama would be quite devastated. Especially after what happened with— well, you know what I'm talking about. It absolutely devastated her.' 

' _You two are quite the opposite. One demands for Gryffindor while the other asks for Slytherin, yet I wonder if you would be better in Gryffindor and_ vice versa _._ '

'I am a Black. Blacks are Slytherins. It wold break Mama's heart if it turned out any differently.'

' _Yet, I think you have a lion's heart carefully hidden under all those scales._ '

'I must be in Slytherin, for the good of the family.'

' _Yet I think you would shine so brightly in crimson and gold._ '

'Emerald and silver are perfectly fine for me.'

' _And there is nothing to be done to convince you otherwise?_ '

'Nothing to be done.'

' _Very well_.'

'Thank you.'

'SLYTHERIN!'


End file.
